User talk:Galil
Hej där! Förlåt att jag klottrar ner din diskussionssida! Jag tyckte bara att det var så kul, eftersom du och jag verkar vara de enda svenskarna här än så länge. -- Helena 18:20, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :Hehe ingen fara. Klottra på bara. Kan hända att det finns fler svenskar här, men inte som vet hur man lägger in dom där Babel-rutorna på sin sida. ^^ :-- Galil 11:18, 3 June 2006 (CDT) Before telling me my bot is spamming ... ... read this: User:Gravewit/Archive 1#Request of bot user rights. Thank you. — Galil 17:28, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :Sorry about this—your bot now has bot status. —Tanaric 13:34, 3 September 2006 (CDT) ::Thank you. :) — Galil 10:07, 4 September 2006 (CDT) Icons You might find better than what you are currently using: The second one is made specially for smaller sizes :) — Skuld 11:28, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :Ahh, right. Thanks. ^^ --Galil 11:33, 13 June 2006 (CDT) Spoiler template Are you aware of ? Perhaps you should merge it with . Arrowsmith 22:04, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :Never mind, you already did. Arrowsmith 22:05, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::Actually, I didn't merge it. Noticed it was merged though. PanSola merged it about a week ago. :) — Galil 22:10, 19 June 2006 (CDT) Bot Please you a different user name for your bot so its' edits can be seperated from yours :) — Skuld 06:41, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :I was thinking about that, but I'm not sure if it'd be of any use unless I get it bot user rights, since it would still clog up the recent changes page. And I'm not sure who to talk to to ask for bot user rights. Sorry for clogging the recent changes page anyhow. =/ — Galil 06:45, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::User talk:Gravewit — Skuld 06:46, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :::Thanks, will ask him about it. Would it be horrible for me to use the bot (with another name) without bot user rights, while waiting for an answer or such? :p — Galil 06:48, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :::: I think it would be ok as long as you don't obscure too much of recentchanges — Skuld 06:52, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Will try not to. Thanks for telling me who to talk to. :) — Galil 06:58, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::Also, put a longer delay between edits on your bot, that way we can still watch recentchanges effectively. Anything more than 10 or so edits should be done with a significant delay between the edits. --Draygo Korvan 10:10, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::Will do, until I get an answer from Gravewit. Hopefully it won't be too long. Sorry for the inconvinience caused. =/ — Galil 10:29, 20 June 2006 (CDT) 007 Error Code (Bond, James Bond) I'm right there with you. I hate it when that error pops up on my screen. I can't stand it when I get dropped from the game, yet teamspeak is still connected. What's worse, we have 5 computers up and running here at my place, which are usually full of guildies, and suddenly one of us is dropped, still connected to teamspeak, and none of the rest of us have a single problem. My guildies and I have started referring to it as "Bond" (referencing James Bond); a super secret foreign agent that has come and thwarted your plans for world domination.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 17:02, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :Heh, I thought you wrote to the wrong person by misstake, but now I'm with you. My rant wasn't about Err7 though, cause something's probably odd when that happens. The rant was about how everyone "mysteriously" gets Err7 right after someone else on the team got it. In other words, they leave since they think it's impossible to finish whatever you were doing when you're one man short, and just blame it on Err7 if someone asks. Cause I strongly doubt it would happen to people not living in the same country with 10 seconds in between. ;) — Galil 17:07, 20 June 2006 (CDT) Skill ranges For better or worse, the wiki uses 0...12 ranges for skills, not the 0...15 ranges ANet's update text now uses. --68.142.14.33 05:01, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, I just remembered and was just going to switch where I have changed. — Galil 05:02, 14 July 2006 (CDT) Bot error Your bot is placing the new category name outside of the "noinclude" tags. As a result; both the update, as well as anyplace where it is included now shows in the category (by being in the noinclude, it would only show the update article for the date, not any pages where it was included). --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:48, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :I know, Skuld just told me... Guess it will take some modification. Aborted it for now. >.> — Galil 20:52, 14 July 2006 (CDT) ::Edit: That's easiest fixed afterwards though, will just replace with Category:Game updates. So will start the bot again. — Galil 20:54, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :::Fix running, gonna watch it for a while to make sure it doesn't do any other errors, then I'm gonna sleep. — Galil 21:41, 14 July 2006 (CDT) Your bot sure makes it hard to look through recent changes. :P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:45, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :You shouldn't be looking! shoo! — Skuld 21:46, 14 July 2006 (CDT) ::Help me nag at Gravewit for botflag, and you won't ever see it again. Also, I wouldn't do anything as big as this without botflag if it weren't for Skuld requesting it. :p Sorry for any inconvenience. Edits are limited to one every 30 seconds though. — Galil 21:49, 14 July 2006 (CDT) Seems to be running fine. Regular expressions FTW! Time to head for bed, will update log tomorrow. And update the category replacement algorithm to prevent this from happening again. — Galil 22:21, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :Edit: And of course, just as I am about to stop watching it and head for bed it's finished... -.- — Galil 22:24, 14 July 2006 (CDT) Userpage It is absolutely fantastic! congratulations on making such a great looking page! /clap --Jamie 03:24, 10 August 2006 (CDT) :Thank you, thank you! I do admit I'm quite happy with it. Even though I do design webpages just about every day since I freelance as a webdesigner/webprogrammer. :) :Now, if only there was a way to get around these IE bugs on a wiki... >.> — Galil 07:35, 10 August 2006 (CDT) :I agree. Fantastic user-page. It inspired me to dink around on my own userpage, though I haven't managed to put together anything as cool as yours. I have a feeling I'm going to end up tinkering with it alot, hehe. Take care! Tadzio 13:30, 19 August 2006 (CDT) ::Thank you! ^^ Just for the record though, I only have a few tables on the entire page. One for the background, which is just one big cell, since IE had a problem with it as a div. The others are just one for each char to separate their data from their skillbars. The rest is purely divs and css. ::Btw, I saw you saying you got inspired by SK's userpage aswell. If you look at both our page's history, on his you will find a text saying "This page was inspired by Galil. Be sure to visit his page.". On mine you will find me using that very layout. :P — Galil 19:50, 19 August 2006 (CDT) I see you have taken new screenshots of your characters! ;) They look nicer than the ones I've taken... Though it probably has to do with the light glowing effects that your computer can support? If you look closely at mine, you'll see no such effects on my characters, as I have an old graphic card that is unable to support it. :( But, out of all of the shots, I like Sharma's the best. It could have to do with the blue prettiness of it... It is really attractive to the eye! But nonetheless, will you also be changing your layout soon? :D -- Feather 11:47, 8 September 2006 (CDT) :That most likely is the case. Though I tend to play without it since my computer isn't the best the world has to offer either. Just turned it on (together with 4x anti-aliasing) for the screenshots. :p Not too sure if I'm changing my layout. There's the lack of time, the lack of ideas, and the fact this one took me a couple of hours to make. So for now, this one will have to stick, but I get tired of layouts quickly (you'd be amazed over how many times i've designed a webpage just to redesign it twice or thrice before it's done) so I might, sooner or later. :) I did not update Maya's image though, as you might have noticed. Partly cause I re-created her, but mainly cause I'm getting her a new armor. So I will when I've done that. :It's hard to get the lighting right when you have absolutely no control over it (used to having control over all lighting as I've studied photography for three years and still do photograph), but I'm quite happy with how they turned out, except for Ms'. Her face is just too dark, I should've rotated her a bit. >.> — Galil 21:38, 10 September 2006 (CDT) can i barrow the keys to your bot? :i've made some changes in the template namespace, and want to replace all instances of two templates with a string replicating the functionality and using a new third template. ok, so here's the bit: :#find any instances of the string and would take care of that. Let me know when and if since I don't browse around the wiki too much any more (partly cause I hardly play GW any more). — Galil 14:24, 22 August 2006 (CDT) Help for a Newbie Ok, thanks anyway. I can relate. I guess I'll just ask around for another template. Shame though, yours is realy nice.--Azroth 22:04, 23 August 2006 (CDT) P.S.-I'll post this in both locations. Thx for all the advice. Skill template stuff I don't know if you care, but I wrote up (too much) stuff over at User talk:PanSola#A bunch of proposed changes to the skill box template(s). If you're so inclined, look it over. --68.142.14.80 04:02, 24 August 2006 (CDT) :I did now, and it all looks good to me. I'm not too picky with how things are done as long as they are done and are done correctly. :) — Galil 10:34, 24 August 2006 (CDT) Skill quick reference layout You have been taking part in the discussion earlier so I thought I might post to you among some others. I want this to be resolved pretty soon, so plese consider taking part in the discussion at GuildWiki_talk:Style_and_formatting/Skills#Sub heading for quick reference box layout. -- (talk) 20:01, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :Thanks for the note. Responded over there. :) — Galil 15:05, 27 August 2006 (CDT) Your user page... ...has made it to The List. Congratulations! -- (talk) 23:57, 27 August 2006 (CDT) :Woot! Was hoping I'd make it there sooner or later. :D — Galil 08:52, 28 August 2006 (CDT) Skill templates I was marking the questable necro skills with the quest=yes stuff, but I got frustrated for each page save taking 1-3 minutes. If possible, could you do the following skills: Rend Enchantments, Shadow of Fear, Soul Barbs, Suffering, Weaken Armor, Animate Bone Fiend, Animate Bone Horror, Animate Bone Minions, Animate Vampiric Horror, Blood of the Master, Dark Aura, Death Nova, Deathly Swarm, Necrotic Traversal, Putrid Explosion, Rotting Flesh, Soul Feast, Vile Touch, Well of Suffering, Well of the Profane. -- (talk) 13:31, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :I have the same problem though, been updating the ele skills for the last 1½ hours, trying to add the exhaustion icon. I've noticed it's just a bug though. It says "Database error", but if you look at the history or recent changes, you'll see that it did indeed save it. So, yeah. I'm just as frustrated as you are. We could split the list in half though: : :— Galil 13:41, 29 August 2006 (CDT) ::I usuakky get a database error, sometimes a 'Guild Wiki has a problem' page. However, I use another browser to refresh recent changes so that I see when the edit is actully done, so that I can close the tabs when the edit has been done, although the database error hasn't loaded yet. Ok, I'll start going through that list. -- (talk) 13:45, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :::Yeah, same here. Now I just open all pages I'm about to edit before I edit anyone, then go through the list of tabs editing and clicking Save page. Then I just correct anything that didn't get saved as soon as I'm done with all pages. — Galil 13:47, 29 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Wow. I actually didn't think it could be worse than it was back then, but now it takes ages to load pages. — Galil 08:19, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :::::That seems pretty weird. When you edit a template it doesn't re-render any pages (besides the template itself) until those pages are viewed. --Fyren 08:28, 31 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::Yeah, which is why I'm stunned over the extremely bad performance. — Galil 08:32, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :::::::After poking around, I discovered it updates the links table for everything when you edit a template even though it doesn't render every article again. So it's worse now because we're actually using the template for every skill, where before one template wasn't getting used hundreds of times. --Fyren 10:01, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :Yes I am aware of that, since I have been writing a couple of MediaWiki mods myself. But unless my memory fails me, I think it does this in one single SQL query, and shouldn't affect performance. — Galil 10:43, 31 August 2006 (CDT) ::Whether or not it's merging all it can into a single query, it's still a lot of rows affected. And clearly things are slow whenever we edit the qr template. Did you happen to see GuildWiki_talk:Style_and_formatting/Skills#Job_queue before editing the qr template after Skuld? --Fyren 12:11, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :::I think I saw it after editing, but never checked the job queue. I could hardly visit any page at all without the main page screaming "GuildWiki has a problem!" at me. That's the reason I requested a lock on the template. I actually thought Skuld was a vandal and that made me realize what issues a vandal could cause by editing that template too often. It's true there are a couple of rows to change even if it's only one query, but there aren't too many. I believe it's only one row per template that uses it. Granted UPDATE statements take way more time and performance than SELECT statements but I really think this is overdoing it. I'm beginning to think we're too template-dependant here. — Galil 16:28, 31 August 2006 (CDT) Specialty icon As someone mentioned on Gravewit's user talk, I think, the default skin is now the GameWikis skin, not monobook. The icon's just not in it, like how the top navbar isn't in monobook. --Fyren 15:35, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, figured something like that. But I do believe the specialty logo should be in both. — Galil 15:46, 29 August 2006 (CDT) removing ads through CSS I'm pretty sure that can't be done, the javascript used to display the ads surely resets the display attribute. --Theeth (talk) 18:25, 30 August 2006 (CDT) :Actually, I found it's the wiki not allowing me to use div#p-seg to refer to that block. I had to do #p-seg only, or it stripped the entire block. Apparantly, they're afraid I might be trying to hide all divs, which would be a bad thing to do. :p Got it all sorted now though, but thanks for the answer. ^^ — Galil 18:27, 30 August 2006 (CDT) :Edit: BTW, that's why I added the !important keyword, so my user-css will overwrite the other display-attribute if there is one. Also, I'm using adblock to remove the ads, I just got annoyed seeing an empty heading there. ;) — Galil 18:28, 30 August 2006 (CDT) ::If you need anything from mine, help yourself, i've been using stuff on there to hide the logo and ads (some of it is outdated and all the comments are wrong tho lol) User:Skuld/monobook.css — Skuld 18:43, 30 August 2006 (CDT) :::Thanks but I got it covered. All other functionality I want I have through User:Galil/GWiki-tools. ;) — Galil 18:47, 30 August 2006 (CDT) skill box qr Eeek, sorry, looking from whats displayed there it looks like I managed to delete a load of content and type my edit summary in the main box AND copy the code for the edit summary box?! Not intentional, just bad lag! — Skuld 11:53, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :That was you?! :o Haha, Skuld the vandal. :p — Galil 11:56, 31 August 2006 (CDT) ::Vandal and scammer in one day.. bah :p — Skuld 12:06, 31 August 2006 (CDT) Delete me!^^ Can you delete this page please? R/N Touch Farmer. I forgot to put it in my user page and also forgot to log on (or my session expired it took so long to write?). I would deleted it myself but I don't know how, my apologies. Thanks! arual 17:04, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :Why delete it? It doesn't matter if it's not with your user name, does it? Also, I'm not an admin so I can't delete pages. Not too sure if an admin is online either, since none can be seen on . — Galil 17:07, 31 August 2006 (CDT) ::The thing is it's not really specific enough to be a proper build page yet, and as far as my editing is concerned I don't know if it will ever reach such standards. Most of the vital information in it (such as running paths) are just linked to other builds, and as I said before alot of it is just the same old drible coming from poor ol' me. Perhaps in the long run I'm trying to make an effective farming guide for bosses using as few builds as possible (mainly because of the limitations I have, my second furthest char in Factions being at the Nahpui Quarter mission and my reluctance to progress it further). Tbh I'm not entirely sure what I intend it to be :S at least it's been deleted for now; the data can be found on my user page and if it continues to grow I might have to create a new seperate page(s?) for it. arual 17:46, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :::Well, if you want the article deleted and not just blanked like it is now, add this to it: . — Galil 17:48, 31 August 2006 (CDT) Botted I remembered Tanaric was promoted to bureaucrat, so I asked him to set Galil.bot (and my never-yet-used Fyrenbot) as bots. He flagged them earlier today. --Fyren 14:01, 3 September 2006 (CDT) :And, one edit after that, he told you. Oops! --Fyren 14:02, 3 September 2006 (CDT) ::Never the less, thanks for telling me. ;) — Galil 10:10, 4 September 2006 (CDT) Currently Testing the Viability of… Hey, could you just take a glance at the above named section on my page and just give me a quick review on my discussion page for each one? Basically this is my personal solution to the lack of comments in the untested section (I agree there should be more, but I'm getting tired of all the arguing about it, people just keep repeating the same things and nothing really gets done/decided). My hope is that by doing this and then asking people for feedback, not votes, I can get the builds perfected before the untested section and save the testers a lot of grief. So far it seems to be working, and I look forward to your help. Thanks in advance.--Azroth 22:44, 8 September 2006 (CDT) PS-Please read the previous discussions for each one as they may answer any questions that you have about the related build. :Well, seems to me it's a good idea. But I really don't know what to comment on. I have no idea what the buildss purposes are, so I really can't say what's good and what's not. :/ — Galil 21:38, 10 September 2006 (CDT)